


c'était il y a une vie, ou deux

by gan_sha



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gan_sha/pseuds/gan_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA. C'est un cycle, une révolution parfaite. Là où la vie et la mort s'enchainent, se succèdent. Lexa est amenée à trouver refuge dans un village éloigné de ses terres, survivant de justesse à une tentative d'assassinat. Elle rencontre l'hostilité, la distance, des yeux bleus qui l'observent trop souvent. Il y plane une ombre, un fait du passé et une occasion de le rattraper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_J'ai rêvé d'un rêve où les étoiles fuyaient la maison de Ann. Elles tombèrent jusqu'à moi et je les portais sur mes épaules, jusqu'au jour où je devins faible et ne pus plus endurer leur poids._

(adaptation du récit de Gilgamesh)

 

* * *

 

 

Naya était particulièrement agitée, Khäl le remarquait d’où elle était installée dans un coin de leur chaumière, occupée à pilonner des herbes médicinales pour sa mère. Elle supposait que c’était dû à l’entrainement de guerrier auquel sa sœur devait se rendre. Et elle gardait le silence, faussement occupée avec son mortier. « Khäl ! Khäl » appela l’ainée, qui s’approchait de la frimousse blonde.

 

L’intéressée leva les yeux de sa préparation. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Là, elle remarquait seulement l’air songeur de Naya, et l’intérêt brilla dans le fond de son propre regard.

 

Naya s’installa en tailleur, se mettant à la même hauteur que sa sœur, appuyant ses poings sur ses genoux, comme elle avait coutume de le faire. « J’ai fait un rêve étrange. » Khäl avait beau être la plus jeune des deux, elle n’en restait pas moins la plus posée, la plus sage aussi. C’était pourquoi Naya cherchait conseil auprès d’elle. Aussi parce qu’elle savait que Khäl n’irait rien rapporter à leurs parents. Elle garda le silence, signe qu’elle attendait la suite. « J’ai rêvé que j’étais le mentor de Heda. » Khäl haussa un sourcil. Si c’était fort ambitieux de la part de Naya – puisqu’elle commençait tout juste sa formation de combattant – il n’y avait rien de si particulier. « Ca paraissait si réel. Je ne faisais pas que voir. » Ses doigts bougeaient légèrement, au fur et à mesure de son explication et elle fronça un peu les sourcils. « Comme si j’y étais vraiment. » Elle plissa les lèvres, relevant son regard sur sa sœur, celui-ci s’était fixé, échappé sur un point qui n’existait pas, un point qui lui permettait, presque, de revivre son rêve.

 

Khäl avait arrêté de moudre les feuilles médicinales, réfléchissant à ce que sa sœur venait de lui décrire. « C’était si particulier que ça, que tu as senti le besoin de venir m’en parler ? » Naya n’avait jamais parlé de ses rêves. En réalité, elle n’était pas expansive sur ce qu’elle ressentait, ce qu’elle pensait, ce qu’elle vivait. C’était une qualité qui avait plu au maitre d’arme du village, persuadé que Naya deviendrait une grande guerrière, un jour. Et puisqu’elle se satisfaisait de peu de mots, elle se contenta de hocher la tête, la sincérité sur ses traits, déterminée de comprendre ce dont il s’agissait.

 

Khäl se leva un peu, repoussant ses instruments et ses ingrédients dont les odeurs embaumaient ses mains, tendant les bras pour s’occuper d’une des mèches brunes de Naya, tressant les cheveux avec des gestes précis. « Les anciens disent que ce genre de rêves sont des images du passé. De ce qui fut, avant cette vie. »

 

Naya s’agita un peu de la tête et Khäl lui intima de se calmer d’un claquement de langue. « Tu penses que j’ai entrainé Heda… avant ? »

 

Le front de la cadette se plissa, au fil de sa réflexion. « Je ne sais pas, il faudra voir si ça t’arrive encore. » Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas son travail d’habilité, glissant parfois sur le visage de sa sœur, devinant l’excitation, sous la façade calme qu’elle tentait de garder. « Ceux qui se souviennent de ce qui est, avant la naissance, ne sont pas nombreux. Mais ils existent. Heda est la plus réputée. »

 

Naya s’agita un peu plus et cette fois-ci, Khäl tira sur la tresse, qui était bientôt terminée. « Ouch… Ça veut dire que si je la vois, Heda se souviendrait de moi ? »

 

L’apprentie guérisseuse eut un mince sourire sur les lèvres. « Ceux qui se souviennent ne sont pas éveillées de la même manière. Pour certains, ce ne sont que des flashs. Pour d’autres, ça ne sera qu’une sensation. Parfois, c’est une affinité avec quelqu’un en particulier. Qui sait ce que l’esprit du commandant est prêt à vivre, pour cette vie ? » Khäl libéra la tignasse de sa sœur, qui se redressa, ne s’interrogeant pas sur l’origine du savoir de Khäl : elle passait beaucoup de temps avec les anciens. Ceux-ci nourrissaient l’espoir qu’un jour, elle prenne la tête du village. Mais Khäl n’était pas prête pour diriger, elle n’avait pas encore passé l’âge adulte, pas encore choisi son nom.

 

« Ca a à voir avec l’initiation, c’est ça ? »

 

Sa sœur hocha la tête. « Oui. Après ça, chaque individu choisi de poursuivre sa lignée, ou de continuer cette nouvelle vie, en fonction de ce qui lui revient, ou non. Chaque choix sert une finalité différente et est propre à chacun. » Khäl perdit son regard, au-delà de sa sœur, se souvenant de ces longues discussions avec les ainés. La coutume du Trigedakru permettait aux éveillés de rester discrets sur leurs choix et leurs motivations. Il y avait des choses qui ne s’expliquaient pas, pour ceux qui ne partageaient pas ce cheminement. Naturellement, il y avait beaucoup de respect, pour ces personnes, car ils appartenaient au même genre que Heda ; destinés à la grandeur.

 

Naya se releva, satisfaite de cet échange avec sa sœur. Il lui restait, cependant, une question. « Tu en as déjà fait, toi, des rêves comme ça ? » Khäl acquiesça silencieusement, la mine trop grave pour sa dixième année. Elle, elle ne voulait pas de ces grandes promesses, elle ne voulait que la tranquillité de cette nouvelle-vie, malgré les réminiscences qui se livraient dans ses songes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici une fic qui me traine dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps et c'est ma première tentative officielle de proposer une histoire relativement longue. Je ne ferai aucune promesse de la finir un jour, mais j'irais aussi loin que l'inspiration me portera. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture ! (aussi je suis ouverte à toute critique, positive comme négative, je ne suis pas vraiment familière avec le style des fics :/ )


	2. Chapitre 01

Lexa n’en avait que faire de ces paysages qu’elle ne connaissait pas, ne prenant pas la peine de chercher après des points de repères. C’était une urgence et tout ce dont elle se concentrait, c’était la vitesse de son cheval, essoufflé, comme toutes les autres montures de son escorte. Tout ce dont elle se concentrait, c’était la manière dont le corps de son second était collé à son propre cheval, le rouge teintant, au fur et à mesure, un peu plus la robe auburn de l’animal. Le temps était compté, elle n’en avait que faire d’être en territoire étranger, sur des terres qui ne lui appartenaient pas. L’homme qui leur servait de guide – Kane – avait reconnu les blasons qu’ils arboraient, et il n’avait pas hésité à les mener jusqu’à son village. Lexa ne voyait plus que ça, le dos de l’homme et le flanc de son apprentie, qui avait perdue connaissance, il y avait une dizaine de minutes. Lexa ne voyait pas les champs dorés qui se dressaient devant les portes du village, ni le corbeau à quatre ailes qui prit son envol du portique, quand le groupe pénétra en trombe dans la petite agglomération.

 

Les enfants, ignorants de la catastrophe en scène, coururent et rirent, à la poursuite des cavaliers, les animaux et les familiers poursuivirent à leur tour les gamins, croyant au jeu. Bientôt, les rires moururent quand Kane descendit de sa monture. « Je vais chercher le guérisseur, restez-là ! » Et il disparut en courant, se dirigeant vers une des maisonnettes nichée entre les constructions rocheuses.

 

Lexa avait cette agitation dans les veines, qui grignotait son calme, son air fermé s’accentuant et elle dévisagea le regroupement de curieux qui se formait sur la place du village. Elle descendit de sa monture, ne grimaçant même pas à la douleur de ses propres blessures, se pressant jusque son second, qui ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Elle attrapa les rênes du cheval, se concentrant sur la respiration de la jeune fille. Lexa échappa un soupir, en constant qu’il était toujours présent, et elle attira la guerrière jusqu’à elle, la rattrapant sans mal. « Oktaevia, tu m’entends ? » Il n’y eut aucune réponse et Lexa se retint de frapper le cheval, pour relâcher un peu de sa frustration actuelle.

 

Un mouvement attira son attention derrière elle et Lexa découvrit un garçon au teint halé, des cheveux en bataille, curieux et inquiet, mais qui avait visiblement l’intention de prendre les choses en mains, de gérer l’agitation qui était en préparation. « Que s’est-il passé ? » demandant-t-il, alors qu’il analysait rapidement la scène, anticipant les problèmes qu’un tel évènement pourrait attirer sur son village. Lexa le vit, le comprit sans mal.

 

Mais il y avait tellement plus important à ses yeux, que de rassurer les craintes d’un jeune adulte. « Nous avons été traqué par des brigands. » ou des coupeurs de têtes. C’était pareil, à ses yeux. L’attaque avait été prévue, soigneusement préparée. Plusieurs de ses hommes avaient perdus la vie, et son second courait le même risque. « Ce garçon… » Elle prit plus de temps que nécessaire pour se souvenir du prénom. « Kane. Il a dit que vous nous aideriez. » Son ton était naturellement autoritaire et le jeune homme poussa un soupir, en entendant ce que Kane avait accepté de faire : il était encore jeune et ne comprenait pas toujours les dangers qui existaient dans ce monde.

 

Soit. Il laisserait à l’ancienne le plaisir de rappeler les leçons de vie à ce garçon trop généreux qu’était Kane. « D’accord, d’accord. » murmura-t-il, alors qu’il pinçait la naissance de l’arrête de son nez. Jamais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour aider la grande blessée, sentant que prendre la place de Lexa, pour serrer la plaie à sa place, n’aurait été que commettre un acte déplacé. « Le guérisseur, n’est pas là. » La mâchoire de Lexa se serra face à ce contretemps. « Vous pourriez tout autant avoir fait ce chemin pour rien. »

 

Si Lexa n’avait pas son second dans ses bras, sa lame serait déjà sur la gorge de l’homme et la menace était sur le point de voler, quand deux adolescents coupèrent l’agroupement de curieux. « Bellamy ! » Hela l’un des deux, presque agité par les évènements. Le principal intéressé se tourna vers eux, ne quittant jamais vraiment Lexa du regard. « Kane est allé chercher le maitre, on va prendre soin de la fille en attendant. » Bellamy échappa un deuxième soupir, peu charmé par l’idée, mais puisque tout était déjà en mouvement, il ne pourrait plus l’arrêter. D’un geste de la main, il laissa les apprentis combler les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Heda et de la blessée. La jeune fille, Maya, s’accroupit au niveau de Lexa, lui offrant un mince sourire, en gage de paix. «  Nous allons prendre soin d’elle. » et Lexa n’avait aucun intérêt à se montrer récalcitrante, ni perplexe. Silencieusement, elle hocha la tête, laissant les apprentis s’occuper d’Octavia, les observant être prudent avec l’ouverture béante à l’estomac, et prendre le même chemin que celui que Kane avait emprunté, quelques minutes auparavant.

 

Lexa était sur leurs traces, presque sur leurs talons, quand Bellamy intervint à nouveau. « Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, il y a des règles très strictes. Le guérisseur y tient. » Surtout, le commandant n’aurait rien à y faire, là-bas. A être dans les jambes des soigneurs, ça oui…

 

Lexa se retourna, la désapprobation dans le regard, déjà en chemin sur sa langue, pour expliquer à cet homme qui elle était, que sa volonté était loi, qu’elle ne supporterait pas que quelqu’un se dresse ainsi contre elle. Mais elle n’était pas chez elle, et elle l’avait oublié. « Heda kom Trikru ! » Une voix forte, travaillée par les ans, alourdie par le temps, la rappela à l’ordre et l’attention du chef de guerre, du chef des clans, se posa sur la nouvelle intervenante : un ancien, appuyée sur sa canne, l’air grave, qui cachait une espièglerie propre à ceux qui protégeaient les savoirs du monde. « N’oubliez pas vos manières, ni la reconnaissance dont vous devriez faire preuve, pour les soins que nous vous apportons. » La vieille femme, au teint marqué par son ethnie et par le soleil, ne se privait pas d’apprécier ses propos, de rappeler le statut de Lexa, et de ce qui devait être fait, au lieu de ce qu’elle voulait faire.

 

Lexa serra les poings, tentant de se calmer, de faire taire cette inquiétude qui la rongeait, la détruisait de l’intérieur. Elle inspira, pour trouver un semblant de calme et se rendit jusqu’à l’ancienne, qui était à la tête du village. « Je vous demande pardon, les derniers évènements furent éprouvants… »

 

Sa comparse hocha la tête, avec presque bonhommie. « Venez donc me les raconter. Les soins de votre guerrier prendront surement du temps, vous aurez tout le loisir de m’expliquer ce qui vous amène, si loin de chez vous. » Lexa ne put empêcher le frisson de s’immiscer, presque vicieux, sous son derme, alors que la sensation dérangeante lui éclatait au visage, peut-être un peu tard : ce village ne voulait pas d’elle ici.

 

* * *

 

 

Rae, l’ancienne, se déplaçait sans mal sur le chemin arpenté qui menait jusque la maison centrale, malgré sa jambe de bois, qui la ralentissait à chaque pas claudiquant qu’elle faisait. Lexa suivait sans un mot, écoutant les propos énergétiques du chef de village, qui parlait, plus pour combler le silence, que pour réellement s’enquérir de la présence du célèbre commandant – le sujet sensible, celui de sa présence, serait abordé en lieux sûrs, là où les villageois ne se feraient pas un plaisir de la dévisager. « Ca fait bien des années que Hasis n’a pas eu le plaisir de recevoir la visite de quelqu’un d’aussi important que vous, Heda. » Lexa ne répondit rien, jetant son regard vers la maisonnée où Octavia se trouvait, tentant de ne plus se perdre dans cette inquiétude qui avait manquée de lui faire commettre une erreur. Rae, malgré ses airs de vieille femme, ne manqua pas le regard, gardant cet esprit vif qui faisait sa réputation et qui était la raison de la méfiance de la fameuse guerrière. « Vous n’avez pas à vous en faire, Clarke vient d’une lignée de soigneurs, votre second sera tout aussi bien soigné qu’à Polis. »

 

Lexa s’arrêta un peu, détournant son regard de cette bâtisse qu’elle ne voulait pas lâcher, le posant sur la figure courbée de l’ancienne qui était penchée sur sa canne usée par les années de service, mais remarquablement bien entretenu. « C’est une éveillée ? » L’ancienne hocha la tête, amusée par le soudain intérêt du commandant. Clarke, certainement en voudrait à Rae d’en avoir fait un sujet de conversation, mais elle ratait rarement une occasion d’agacer le guérisseur.

 

Même si, en considérant les évènements qui avaient menés à ce jour, c’était jouer avec le serpent. Mais Rae devait en apprendre sur Lexa, constaté pour elle-même, autre que des ouï-dire et des histoires qui vantaient les mérites de Heda. Et Lexa devait en apprendre plus sur ce lieu, sur ces habitants, puisqu’elle était destinée à rester ici, pour au moins quelques nuits, le temps qu’Octavia se remette. C’était un échange – parfois un vol -, calculé et muet, de ce que l’un savait, pour tenter d’en obtenir plus sur l’autre.

 

« Tout à fait, et son expérience lui a été transmise. » Lexa plissa son regard, analysant ce que ça voulait dire, et analysant ce qui n’était pas dit, dans les propos de l’ancienne. Sa réflexion était en alerte et elle arracherait tous les savoirs qu’elle pourrait tirer de ce village, dont elle ignorait tout. Elle était en position de faiblesse, car si l’hostilité restait dissimulée, ces habitants ne lui devaient rien, aucun respect et ils ne se privaient pas de le lui montrer. Elle n’avait aucun moyen de pression, aucun moyen pour se faire reconnaitre par son statut, car ici, les lois n’étaient pas les mêmes et, au final, elle ne restait qu’une éveillée de plus, sans aucun pouvoir sur ces vies. Eux en savaient déjà de trop sur elle, ce qui accentuait son besoin, presque viscéral, de percer les petits mystères de Hasis.

 

Clarke, le guérisseur, devait être jeune, trop peut-être pour être un maitre, si elle n’avait pas été éveillée à ce niveau. Il était rare que la mémoire suive l’âme, que les réflexes ne meurent pas avec le corps. Pas impossible. Lexa, en étant Heda, était le parfait exemple de ce qu’une lignée, forte et entretenue donnait. Et si incarner ce statut aurait pu la priver de cette curiosité, pour ces semblables, en réalité, Lexa se sentait attirée par ceux qui possédaient la force des vies écoulées. C’était ce qui avait dicté, en partie, son choix de faire d’Octavia son second. C’était ce qui avait décidé de la vitesse avec laquelle Anya avait rejoint son corps d’armes.

 

Cet attrait, elle ne l’aurait pas pour ce guérisseur. Sa décision était déjà prise : elle ne s’éterniserait pas ici, de fait, il n’y avait aucun intérêt pour elle de sympathiser qu’une quelconque manière avec les habitants. Elle sentait les regards noirs, et il y avait cette sensation qui se creusait dans ces muscles, lourde et pesante. Elle n’était pas désirée, et presque, elle aurait envie de fuir. Lexa ne le ferait pas, il fallait plus, pour l’effrayer, pour subir un malaise. La tension était présente, mais dissimulée. Et elle ne partirait pas. « Vous semblez être fort attachée, à ce guérisseur. » Le rire de Rae lui indiqua qu’elle avait visé juste. Bien, son intuition ne le ferait pas défaut aujourd’hui, elle pourrait toujours compter sur ça.

 

C’était pourquoi Rae devait rester prudente : Heda voyait au-delà de ce qui était à montrer. Pour autant, elle ne garderait pas le silence, l’ancienne. Elle devait savoir ce qu’il en était de Lexa. « Nous sommes tous très attachés entre nous, à Hasis. Mais en effet : Clarke est mon second. Je fonde beaucoup d’espoirs sur elle. » Ils seraient justifiés, Rae ne faisait pas d’erreurs là-dessus, ça n’était même pas une décision audacieuse. Juste la répétition de ce qui s’était déjà déroulé. « Elle n’a pas pour habitude de nous décevoir, c’est pour ça qu’elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour sauver Octavia. » L’anglais roulait sans mal sur sa langue, mais elle n’avait rien d’un guerrier, encore moins d’un aguerris. Lexa songea qu’il serait bon d’apprendre les mérites de l’ancienne, ceux qui lui avaient permis de gagner le statut de chef de village. Elles commencèrent l’ascension de la longue série de marches qui menaient à l’entrée de la Maison Centrale, attachée à la roche et qui donnait sur une vue pleine des toits du village, sur la place où trônaient les statues des fondateurs.

 

Statues que Lexa ne remarquait que maintenant. En fait, à présent que l’adrénaline laissait son corps en paix, la brune prenait seulement le temps pour étudier le paysage et ce qui le composait, alors qu’elle étudiait l’escalier en colimaçon, fait de l’union du bois et du métal.

 

Hasis s’était construit sur un terrain en pente, rocailleux et sec. Le stratège qu’était Lexa ne manqua pas de reconnaitre le choix de sa position. Une partie des habitations, à moitié creusée dans la roche, ne laissait pas beaucoup de possibilité d’attaque. Ceux qui avaient battis les villages avaient favorisé les fortifications naturelles que produisaient les montagnes. Quiconque se serait osé à attaquer le village n’aurait pu le faire que de face, empêchant les assauts surprises. La barricade, grandement ouverte, pouvait être refermée grâce à de lourds panneaux de métal visible même du haut de la Maison Centrale. Et le champ juste à l’entrée du village ne laissait que peu d’occasion de se cacher. Avec une longue vue, Lexa ne doutait pas que n’importe quel cavalier aurait été aperçu. C’était surement grâce à cela que Rae était arrivée si vite sur la place, malgré sa jambe folle : elle avait eu tout le temps de voir venir le commandant.

 

Rae attendait devant la porte qu’un des plus jeunes tenait ouverte. « Magnifique vue, n’est-ce pas ? » Lexa ne put que déceler l’ironie et elle hocha la tête, les lèvres plissées. Il y avait ce sentiment dans l’air, par les regards que certains du peuple lui avaient adressés. Ce n’était pas de la méfiance, c’était une suspicion qu’elle n’avait jamais vraiment vu, qu’elle ne s’expliquait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait en faire autrement. Hasis était le seul village dans les environs, Kane l’avait affirmé, quand il avait remarqué la chance de les avoir croisés. Il était ignorant, et naïf, pour ne pas avoir encore compris le jeu du Destin.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa regarda les feuilles qui tournaient dans son thé, songeuse. Un apprenti était venu un peu plus tôt, affirmant que son maitre, Clarke, était arrivé. Ce qui avait largement soulagé Lexa. Même si le nœud à l’intérieur de son âme ne disparaitrait une fois qu’elle aurait Octavia sous les yeux. Maintenant qu’elle avait repris ses esprits, elle comprenait que son statut ne l’autorisait pas à déranger un guérisseur en plein travail. Pourtant, ce fut ce statut qui fit qu’elle refusa qu’on soigne sa propre blessure au bras. C’était une remarque de Rae qui l’avait forcée à accepter l’onguent et le bandage (ne pas donner plus de travail à Clarke qui serait certainement fatiguée d’avoir sauvé la vie du second).

                                                                                            

« Que s’est-il donc passé, pour que vous arriviez ici avec si peu d’homme ? » Lexa se redressa, jaugeant l’expression de l’ancienne, qui ne cachait même pas son intérêt. Il y avait cette intelligence qu’elle jugeait dangereuse, chez Rae, qui ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher sa légère animosité, mais au lieu d’en faire une raison d’attaques bénignes, la noiraude s’en amusait.

 

Lexa fit tourner le liquide dans sa tasse, revivant les évènements dans son esprit. « Nous étions supposés nous rendre jusque Kalawen. » Elle plissa le front. « Pour la festivité du solstice. Une visite de courtoisie. C’était une embuscade, à une dizaine de kilomètres au sud. » Elle expliqua, posée, les pièges, les combattants qui les encerclèrent. Avec un petit groupe de guerriers, Lexa avait réussi à s’échapper. Elle avait eu la rage au ventre, de devoir s’enfuir ainsi. Mais elle savait reconnaitre un combat perdu d’avance quand elle en voyait un. Une partie des assaillants les avaient poursuivis et le combat s’était terminé un peu plus loin.

 

Si Rae n’était pas enchantée de la présence de Heda sur ses terres, il n’en resta pas moins que la préoccupation qui marquait ses traits était sincère. Celui qui s’en prenait au commandant ne ferait pas marche arrière. Les assauts recommenceraient. « Vous serez en sécurité tant que vous restez à Hasis. » Lexa fronça les sourcils, Rae ne s’en incommoda pas plus. « C’est la moindre des choses que nous pouvons faire. Nous ne voulons pas commencer une guerre avec vous. » Il aurait pu y avoir de l’ironie, il n’en fut rien. Combien aurait-il été aisé de prendre la vie du commandant, ici, sans que personne ne le sache ?

 

Ce n’était pas le but de l’ancienne, qui en preuve de bonne foi, avait laissé ses armes à Heda, tandis qu’elle disposait tout juste de sa canne, posée à ses côtés. Lexa n’était pas en territoire hostile ici… pas tellement.

 

* * *

 

 

La cadence du rythme cardiaque d’Octavia, allongée sur la table de soin, était marquée par un bip sonore, qui retentissait quelque millisecondes après que sa cage thoracique se soit gonflée à son maximum. Clarke n’avait pas relevé le regard de l’intestin quelle était occupée à recoudre, quand Bellamy était entré. Il s’était installé sur un siège, dans un coin, là où il se reléguait toujours quand le guérisseur était occupé. Il veillait sur elle, ils le savaient tous les deux. Egalement, quelques années auparavant, Clarke lui avait confié que sa présence la rassurait. Alors, il ne ratait jamais une occasion d’être là, quand la tâche s’avérait difficile.

 

Le silence dura longtemps, pendant lequel des ordres étaient données aux deux apprentis, qui s’afféraient, prêtant main forte à leur maitre, leurs yeux fixés sur le savoir-faire de Clarke. Leur but premier était d’apprendre. « Je vais avoir besoin de ton sang. » Elle n’avait pas le temps d’aller courir après un donneur dans les rues et elle connaissait plus que bien l’état de santé de Bellamy pour s’autoriser cette requête.

 

Le principal intéressé ne protesta pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de remonter la manche de son bas gauche. Maya arriva à ses côtés et il ne quitta pas Clarke du regard, tandis que l’aiguille se plantait dans sa veine. Après un moment, il regarda la bulle de verre se remplir de son sang. « Qui est-ce ? » Il releva la tête. Si elle se mettait à parler maintenant, ça signifiait que la vie de cette fille n’était plus en danger.

 

« Elle s’appelle Octavia. » Les mains du guérisseur s’activaient toujours, habiles et rapides. « C’est le second de Heda. » La gêne dans la voix de Bellamy fut le premier indicateur. Le titre du commandant, le deuxième.

 

Clarke marqua une pause dans ses points de sutures. L’agacement passa dans son regard. Mais la concentration était plus forte et les soins reprirent en un instant. « Comment sont-ils arrivés jusqu’ici ? » C’était ça, le mystère principal. Il y avait une raison. Hasis était éloignée de la coalition dirigée par Lexa. Le village appartenait au Clan des Vespërs, assez distant et puissant pour survivre par lui-même. La sécurité longtemps installée était mise en branle. Par quoi, un simple caprice du monde ?

 

La Terre n’était jamais clémente.

 

« Ils ont été attaqués et dans leur fuite, sont arrivés ici. » Il grimaça quand Maya enleva l’aiguille de son bras, déposant une mousse rougeâtre dans le creux du coude de Bellamy. « Kane les a trouvés. » Personne ne broncha et il supposa qu’il était le seul à avoir entendu le soupire de Clarke.

 

* * *

 

 

Ses mains prenaient cette teinte cuivrée, quand il avait eu tant de sang sur celles-ci. Clarke les avait nettoyées, mais elle savait que ses doigts retrouveraient leur pâleur qu’après deux jours. La sensation, elle, était partie. Avec l’expérience, elle s’effaçait de plus en plus vite. Elle profita de la fraicheur de l’air qu’insufflait la nuit. Elle ne savait pas précisément combien d’heure elle était restée dans sa maisonnée, mais une grosse partie de l’après-midi avait filé, sans qu’elle ne le voit passer. Elle était fatiguée et après un passage obligatoire à la Maison Centrale, pour se sustenter, Clarke planifiait de se retirer. Savoir que Heda des 12 clans était présente la motivait encore plus à ne pas s’attarder aux côtés de Rae.

 

Elle monta lentement l’escalier en colimaçon, détaillant les reflets bleutés des arbres, accrochés aux falaises et aux pans de montagnes qui encerclaient le village. Le lieu était calme et elle devinait que la majeure partie des occupants étaient quelques mètres au-dessus d’elle, rassemblés pour la soirée. Une fois en haut, sur le balcon, elle hésita. Sa pensée se dirigeait déjà vers Lexa et elle plissa les lèves. En tant qu’éveiller, la coïncidence ne pouvait lui échapper. Elle secoua la tête, poussa un dernier soupire, avant de pénétrer dans la Maison Centrale.

 

L’atmosphère chaleureuse irradia son visage et elle observa les villageois occupés à manger. Elle longea le centre de la salle, sans se joindre à la majeure partie d’entre eux. Les devoirs de second avant tout. D’ailleurs, Kane s’approchait d’elle, sa bienveillance habituelle sur le visage. « Clarke ! Viens il faut que je-.» La claque qu’il reçut le coupa dans son élan et le guérisseur apprécia le feu qui se rependit dans la paume de sa main.

 

« Tu aurais dû les laisser mourir dans ce bois, Kane. » Son ton était ferme et elle tut la culpabilité qui naissait, acide, dans le fond de son estomac, devant la mine surprise du jeune garçon. « N’oublies pas où ton allégeance va et ceux que tu dois protéger. »

 

Il serra les dents et son regard affligé regardait le sol. Il ne dit rien, acquiesça en silence, pitoyable.

 

L’erreur ne pouvait pas être réparée et elle expira, fatiguée, se massant les paupières closes. « Ne commets plus cette erreur. » Elle était moins froide et le jeune marchand osa relever la tête.

 

« Ou-oui Clarke ! » Il se massa la joue, chassa son expression de chien battu. Il trépigna un peu sur lui-même, se décalant, incitant le guérisseur à se rendre jusqu’au bout de la Maison Centrale, où Rae et ses invités, se trouvaient.

 

L’ancienne l’observa arriver, une dureté reconnaissante dans le fond de son regard âgé, adressée vers Clarke. Pour autant, ce ne fut pas ce qui retint l’attention de la blonde, non. Ce qui le fut, c’était la silhouette de Heda, à ses côtés, un intérêt inquisiteur et des prunelles terriblement verts, qui ne la lâcha pas durant sa marche jusqu’à elles. C’était lent et tortueux. Comme la brulure qui, en son sein, s’anima.


End file.
